


"We are just Best Friends!" 'But Could We Be More?'

by MythicalCreatures



Category: Annick, CLATO - Fandom, Everlark - Fandom, Glarvel - Fandom, Gohanna
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 12:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3851614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicalCreatures/pseuds/MythicalCreatures
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark are BEST FRIENDS and have been since the age of 3 and they have been inseparable.<br/>Everyone thinks they will grow up get married and have children, they act like couples do but they just stick to what they have said for a while<br/>"We are just Best Friends". They start growing up and start having new feelings and think<br/>'But Could We Be More?"<br/>But will Bad things get in the way and who will be hurt?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Heyy

Hey guys so this is one of my new stories hope you like it.  
...............................................................................................................................................  
Katniss P.O.V  
"OH MY GOD, PEETA!, GIVE IT BACK" i yell it as i'm chasing my Best Friend down the school hall way but i'm laughing because we always do crazy things like this.  
"NOT IN A MILLION YEARS!" He yells back laughing aswell.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/TIME FLASH 20 MINUTES EARLIER/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Well your probably wondering why i'm chasing him,okey so i was at my locker getting my stuff out and i felt arms sneak around my waist and i knew it was Peeta because everytime we touch i get all warm inside, so i turned around but only to come face to face with my Best Friend I smile and he mirriors it

I said" Heyy"  
and he said" Well heyy there, what you doing?"  
"Well i'm currently standing here talking to my Best Friend"  
He puts on a shocked face saying "Seriously, me too" I mirror his shocked face "That's Amazing"  
"I know right!" We both start laughing.

He hugs me and i hugged back, but he whispers in my ear "Guess what?"  
"What?" I whisper back smiling.  
"This" he whispers, me being me, i pull back and look at him confused. He is just standing there smirking his usual smirk. OH NO that means he gonna- i try to start running but i don't get far because he caught my waist and started tickleing me, so knowing me i start squeeling and moving around to try to get out of his grip, after about 2-3 maybe even 5 minutes he stops and as i'm trying to gain back my breathe he steals my beanie puts it on and runs off.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\TIME FLASH PRESENT/\/\/\/\//\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

And thats why i'm chasing him, we run out of the double doors leading outside i see he is running towards our meeting place under the huge oak tree. Everyone is already there and they hear me and peeta yelling at each other so they turn and start laughing at our childish behaviour, they try to talk to us but we run past i see peeta chuck his bag at finnick and is result finnick falling over, and i chuck my bag but with success of not hitting anyone.

I see Peeta run up a tree 'ok so that's how you want to play do ya' i think as i start climbing after him,i am so not dressed right for this i'm wearing a dress but thank god i wore shorts on underneath it also i have slide on shoes,it's lucky me and peeta are the best climbers out of the group. we keep climbing till we get to the top we sit on the branches barely breathless smiling, then i say

"Can i have my beanie back now pleeeeaaasse"  
He says" What this one" he points to his head and i nod " well your gonna have to get it" i'm so confused. Then i hear Finnick say" Guys move out of the way" after Peeta gave him a nod, i look at Peeta confused he just smiles then he slips off of the branch and i yell

"PEETA!"

He does at least 2 flips through the branches and lands on his feet, i just sit there and gape along with everyone else for god knows how long, but i get snapped out of my thoughts when he says  
"Heyy Kitty i know i'm awesome but are you gonna come down" he smiles.

I smile back, I look over at Annie, Glimmer and Clove.They all have worried faces on because they hate me climbing incase i hurt myself but with Peeta i'm always safe.

I look back at Peeta and see he wears a knowing smirk i nod to him and he nods back i put my arms up and let myself fall, as i'm flying through the air i hold my dress down and i hear the group shout my name.

"KATNISS!"

But i don't hear Peeta's voice because he knows what i'm doing, and as usual i feel the big strong arms wrap around me as i wrap my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist we turn and see the whole group gaping literally their mouths and eyes are wide open with their hands over their hearts as if signalling ' Heart attack'.

Marvel mumbles "When the Fudge did they become ninjas"  
I start to crack up and so does Peeta i turn my head and hide in his neck while the others slowly come out of their state of shock and start laughing with us.  
The bell goes signalling homeroom,  
Peeta says" Come on Tinker Bell, Time for class"  
I look up at him and say " Yeah come on Peter Pan".  
Me and Peeta dressed up as Peter Pan and Tinker Bell for one Halloween and the names just kinda stuck i guess. You can hear giggles and snorts from our group, they will probably just add these nicknames to the list we have for each other.

Peeta turns his head to look at everyone and i catch something that looks like a bruise on his shoulder near his neck just under his shirt but it's still visible,' He's done it again' i think. I look at him and-WAIT he still has my beanie, i lift my hand and take off the beanie and stick it on my head and say.

" Thank you " and smile

Peeta looks at me and has the 'REALLY' look on. I look up at his hair and giggle it's gone everywhere so i use my hand to flatten it out. He puts me down and i stand on his toes and stretch up to hug him, he has always been taller than me after our long hug we make our way to homeroom.

But i still think 'I need to talk to him about the bruise' because it was huge and i think i know how he got it.  
..............................................................................................................................................  
Heyy guys.  
Hope you enjoyed it :)  
MythicalCreatures  
Xxx


	2. Laughing Fit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark are BEST FRIENDS and have been since the age of 3 and they have been inseparable.  
> Everyone thinks they will grow up get married and have children, they act like couples do but they just stick to what they have said for a while  
> "We are just Best Friends". They start growing up and start having new feelings and think  
> 'But Could We Be More?"   
> But will Bad things get in the way and who will be hurt?  
> Read and Find out?

Just to warn you now this is probably going to be bad, but read on if you want to :)  
Please let me know if you liked it :D  
...............................................................................................................................................  
Katniss P.O.V

Urg how rude of me I didn't introduce myself properly here let me explain myself.  
My name is Katniss Shrader Everdeen, I am 16 years old, I have natural brown wavy hair with grey eyes, I love to hunt i used to do it with my dad before he died. And last but not least I have a little sister Primrose James Everdeen but i call her Little Duck because she always has the back of her shirt untucked but since her first name begins with P and her middle name begins with J everyone, especially Peeta because he is the one who started it, started to call her PJ and she absolutely loves it.

Okay starting with the group, at school we are called 'The Victors' because we are the popular people but normally the popluar people were snobs, sluts, and man whores. Well that's what i always thought but apparently we are the Nice and kind popluar people also we are Captains of some Sports club.  
So like here it go's

Me = Captain of Archery

Annie = Captain of girls Swimming

Clove = Captain of Knife Throwing

Glimmer = Captain of Volley Ball

Johanna = Captain of Axe Throwing

Now for the boys.

Peeta = Captain of Football and wrestling

Finnick = Captain of the boys Swimming also on the FootBall team

Cato = Captain of Sword Throwing also on the FootBall team

Marvel = Captain of the Spear Throwing also on the FootBall team

Gale = Captain of the boys Archery(Crossbow) and also on the FootBall team

Well thats all of the Clubs and everyone is in Track because of the fitness it gives you ( if that makes any sense).  
Well i used to go hunting with my Dad but he died in a car accident when i was 8 and then my Mom zoned out and left me and Prim ,PJ, to fn for ourselves for 3 years and it was lucky i knew how to hun before that and Peeta helped out alot aswell because he lived in a bakery he sometimes took some bread and snuck it over for us and i am enternally greatful for that.

But Me and Peeta would always go hunting, yeah Peeta can use a bow and arrow to but i'm pro and he is just behind me because i get alot of practise during free time and I started when I was like 6 maybe 7, he doesn't get alot of free time because he has to work in his family bakery and in between that he paints and draws and let me tell you he is AMAZING! Best in the school if you ask me.

Yeah so after 3 years my mom slowly started to come back to us, she started moving around instead of staring at a wall blankly, then she got her job back and she actually started to get involved with our lives again and now she is good as new.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

So right now we are sat in homeroom waiting for our teacher to arrrive, and if there is a moment where you let me and Peeta sit next to each other then yo should never do that because we do the biggest pranks ever, well the funny ones.  
I look to Peeta when i see our victim walk through the door, he isn't looking at me but i see him tap his fingers on the table so i know he knows what to do.

So like in perfect sync we move our feet out from under the table and we trip over Finnck, he screams a girly scream as he goes down everyone turns and looks at him and me and Peeta just lean over with serious faces and  
i say " Heyy Finnck-" then Peeta finishes the sentence saying " What are you doing on the floor?"  
He looks up at us and then just puts his face back on the floor an then some how in perfect sync me and Peeta say " Hey Annie, I think Finnick has replaced you with the floor".

Finnick then jumps up and shouts " No i haven't i swear to god" then again me and Peeta say"Sea God Finnick" everyone is holding in their laughs but Finnick is taking this seriously" Yeah, yeah i swear to Poseidon I love you way more than this floor....NO WAI-" He gets interrupted by all of our laughing, when you put Finnick on the spot he can take things seriously or/and he gets confused with words sometimes.

But when he see's Annie is laughing aswell he starts to join in, once everyone has calmed down they start to go to their seats but Cato and Marvel walk past me and Peeta and ruffle our hair, ooh they shouldn't have done that they know we hate it and coinsidently they are going to sit infront of us Peeta turns to me and nods and i nod back they are just about to sit down but we hook our feet around the back of their chair legs and pull their chairs back and they fall onto the floor just as the teacher walks through the door......and it's Miss .Trinket.

She dislikes me and Peeta,she looks at Cato and Marvel on the floor and then looks at us, even though she knows who did it she says " How and Why are you sitting on the floor Mr. Hadly and Mr.Sword?"  
They look at each other and then look back at her replying with"Uhhhhh.........we missed our chairs?" and they say as if it was a question and Peeta snorts, and that is just so adorable he is just so cute,hot and se-WAIT WHAT!  
WHERE THE HELL DID THAT COME FR- okey not the time Katniss, focuss on the real situation.

When I come back to reality Miss. Trinket is standing in front of Peeta saying" What do you find so interesting Mr. Mella-" she gets cut off by Peeta" Miss. Trinket Mr.Mellark is my farther"i can see he flinches when he says that" Please call me Peeta" He smiles sweetly as Effie and then she says "Well PETER wh-" she gets interrupted again because Peeta bangs his head on the table and then he says still facing the table" Miss please my name is P.E.E.T.A not P.E.T.E.R" then he mumbles "Capitol citizen material for you there people" you can see she is getting mad and everyone else is trying to hold their laughter in or well under control.

Suddenly Miss. Trinket yells " OKEY THAT IS ENOUGH YOU ARE GETTING A DETENTION AFTER SCHOOL FOR 5 WEEKS"   
Then Peeta mutters " Shocker" and i am having trouble containing my laughter she always gives out detention, if you could get and award saying' Who can give the most detentions in 1 day'it's like she is begging 'PICK ME, PICK ME'.  
Miss Trinket then says" Do you know why i am giving you these detentions Peeta"

Peeta replies with"I don't know Miss, probably to keep my from having a social life" he says it in a monotone, see Peeta is the one in the group who is good with words and he can lie when he really needs to. Okey so like last week Marvel being Marvel threw a piece of paper containing something rude but funny and he decides to throw it when the teacher is like right next to him and that teacher was strict and she yelled saying somone threw something but no-one owned up to it but Peeta told her it's been a long day it's really sunny outside and that she probably hasn't drunk enough water to stay hydrated and was probably hallucinating and to be honest she actually believed him.

Anyway back to reality Miss. Trinket told Peeta to collect his stuff because he was going to Principle Snow for 'Outrageous behaviour' which he only snorted at.  
When he went to collect his piece of paper, telling him where to go, it looked like a rainbow and by the smile he wears i know what he is going to say, he walks out the door and as Effie is about to speak he runs back in and says" Heyy guys I touched the Rainbow, when do you reckon i will be able to taste it?" he says it in a serious tone "Should i lick it do you reckon i would taste it then?" and everybody loses it and they start laughing like crazy including me.  
But he looks around at everyone then says" No guys, I'm serious" But the Effie screams

"MR. MELLARK GO TO THE PRINCIPLES OFFICE NOW!"  
Everyone jumps at her sudden outburst, and as Peeta walks out he says"Okey geez i just wanted to know when i would Taste the Rainbow not have a screaming parade" and that sets everybody off again.

/\/\//\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\//\//\/\/\/\//\/\/\//\/\//\/\//\/\/\/\/\//\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/  
............................................................................................................  
Heyy guys hoped you liked it :)  
P.S i love Skittles so i had to put something in there about it.  
Anyway like i said i hoped you enjoyed it:D  
MythicalCreatures  
Xxx


	3. Peeta? Peeta!

Katniss P.O.V  
I haven't seen Peeta all morning and i'm starting to get worried so as soon as the bell goes for my free period  
I shoot out the door to find Finnick because he has free period with me and so he can help me look for Peeta.

I'm searching the halls untill i see Finnick, i run towards him and say "Finnick i ne-" i stop my sentence short because he isn't listening so i shake his arm "Finnick" he doesn't say anything but he looks at me with a pale face and then before i could say 'Whats wrong' he turns my head towards the parking lot and i'm sure the colour drains from my face aswell because in the parking lot stands Mr. Mellark.

The worst part is that Peeta is sat in the back of the car with his hood up, but outside the car is Rye and David talking to their dad probably trying to get Peeta to stay but by the looks of things it didn't work because Mr. Mellark is in the car driving towards the bakery.

I'm suddenly snapped out of my thoughts when i'm being pulled by Finnick towards Rye and David.When we reach them i say "W-why is he taking h-him?" I'm on the verge of tears now . David answers my question by saying "W-we were walking down the hall and we saw Peeta sitting outside Principle Snows office with his head in h-his hands so..so we walked up and said 'Seriously we need to give you the trouble talk' as a joke but he didn't even respond or make a snappy comeback".Then Rye says "W-when he looked u-up he had tears in his eyes and said 'No jokes guys and plus d-da-dads in there' and he pointed to the office and when dad came out he had that look we all know to well, anyway he came out and said he is taking Peeta home even thouh he didn't need to but he said that since he was bad at school he could use him at the bakery".

When they finish i literally fall to my knees crying and it's lucky no one else is around, Rye picks me back up and puts me on my feet and hugs me and says "It's okey, he'll be okay?" he says it more as a question, like he's trying to convince himself aswell. W-we c-can't ju-ust leave h-him " i whimper.

I quickly look at my schedule ,only one lesson left, i don't care what the others think i let go of Rye and look at them then i say "Sorry i can't just stand here and do nothing" and with that i make a bolt for the school gate and run out of school and make my way towards the bakery and all i could hear behind me is Finnck,Rye and David yelling "KATNISS, WAIT!" but i ignored them and kept running.  
..............................................................................................................................  
Hey sorry it's kinda short but i will update soon :)  
MythicalCreatures  
Xxx


	4. No! Please, please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry i haven't updated in a while but here it is the next Chapter and i hope you like it. :)  
> WARNING: A little abuse is in this Chapter just to warn you.  
> AND ANYTHING I SAY DURING THE ABUSE I DON'T MEAN TO OFFEND ANYBODY OR ANYTHING IT'S JUST FOR THE BOOK AND I'M SORRY IF IT CAUSES ANY TROUBLE.  
> .........................................................................................................

Katniss P.O.V

I keep running, no stopping just thinking about Peeta and his safety. I can still hear Rye,Finnick and David behind me and just as i'm approaching the Bakery i get tackled behind a hedge and when my sight comes into focus i see Rye and David holding my arms and legs and Finnick covering my mouth telling me to be quiet and all you could hear is our rapid breathing.

Once our beathing is under control i start to squirm under their grip so i can get to Peeta and they know that and then Rye says "Katniss if you want to save him you have to wait until dad leaves bec-ause if you interrupt it all gets-s alot wor-rse for Peeta okay and if you got hurt Peeta would never forgive himself so we have to wait ev-even if you he- hear hi-is cries okay?"

He even has tears in his eyes so this must have happened before, because i'm pretty much pinned down i nod and start to silently cry. Suddenly i hear a crash from above the Bakery and the crash came from Peetas room and they keep coming more crashes, screams and cries.

I look at the three faces infront of me all worried and scared and teary stained cheeks, i'm snapped out of my thoughts when i hear yelling and more crying and i caught one thing that made me thrash under their grip. **"YOU ARE WORTHLESS, NOBODY NEEDS YOU, IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT YOUR MOTHER IS DEAD, GO KILL YORSELF BECAUSE I SURELY DON'T CARE IF YOU DIE AND NEITHER DOES YOUR BROTHERS OR FRIENDS!."**

And then after that i hear a big bang then when i turn my head i see Mr.Mellark walking out of the Bakery and towards his car once he is in it he backs out of the driveway and zooms down th road and turns the corner. I look up and see everyone is still in shock hearing what he just said 'This is my chance' i thought so i throw Finnick off me and push David and Rye and run to the entrance of the Bakery with the guys trailing behind me.

I open the door making the bell ring and then running to the back to go up the stairs to get to their house, when i get to the door i don't hesitate and push it open finding myself in the living room then i make a beeline for the next set of stairs leading to all of the rooms, when i reach the top i run down to the last door on the right i reach for the door handle and turn and when i push i come to find it's locked.

I keep pulling and pushing but nothings happening, out the corner of my eye i see Finnick, Rye and David running to me and when they see the door isn't opening David disappears somewhere then returns with a key he moves us out of the way and unlocks it then it's me who pushes him out of the way and i push open the door and what i see next truly horrifies me.

Peeta's lovely decorated, clean room is now trashed his bed is flipped, photo frames are smashed across the floor his desk is broken and on the other side of his room, his clothes are every where, in his bathroom the mirror is smashed with blood and the bath is full of water with bit of blood in it but it also has Peeta's hoodie and phone at the bottom.

When i'm snapped out of my moment i start to frantically search for Peeta, Finnick,David and Rye all start flipping his bead back and everything, i lunge for his walk in closet and see it's a mess aswell i start searching under everything and when i reach the end i find that his other mirror has been smashed aswell along with his desk chair but thats when i realise that Peeta is lying under all of it.

I rush over to him and start to pull everything off and when i see him i scream "GUYS, HE'S HERE!".They all rush over and when they see him they all start sobbing like me, i look back at him he is soaking wet and has cuts and bruises all over him. I slowly and gently lifted his head and put it in my lap and hugged him while crying.

Rye was on the phone calling an ambulance while David and Finnick were looking for blankets because Peeta was really cold, i was sobbing while stroking his hair but i pulled back to look at him then my eye caught something and i gasped and by the way the guys were looking at me my face must of registered Horror.  
Finnick said "Ka-katniss whats wrong?"

Then i said "Come here a-nd lo-ook"

An they did they came closer and i moved the blanket out of the way and they gasped aswell then i started crying uncontrollably and slowly brushing his hair again, Mr.Mel NO no no no not Mr. Mellark the Bastard has taken this to far i mean yeah beating your kid for something that isn't his fault but this time he strangled Peeta and by the looks of it he won't be able to talk for atleast a couple of months.

The ambulance arrives between 5-10 minutes and they slowly puts Peeta on a stretcher and wheels him out, one of the paramedics looks at all of us and says "One of you can come with" Rye, Finnick and David all look at me i hug them all and say "Thank you" then jump into the ambulance and hold Peeta's hand as they work on him.

We arrive at the Hospital and they disappear into the Emergency, i sit and silently cry after a couple of minutes i feel three pairs of arms wrap around me and we all sob quietly while we wait on Peeta's condition.  
....................................................................................................................  
Hey guys i hope you liked it and sorry again that i haven't update in a while and i'm sorry if this Chapter isn't good or doesn't make sense.  
Please comment!.  
yours truly  
MythicalCreatures  
Xxx


End file.
